


Five Time Peter Wore Tony's Clothes and One Time He Didn't

by vicktick



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: 5+1 Things, College Student Peter, Developing Relationship, M/M, Not Underage, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 01:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16075772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vicktick/pseuds/vicktick
Summary: Over the years, Peter has taken to wearing Tony's clothes and Tony keeps letting him.





	Five Time Peter Wore Tony's Clothes and One Time He Didn't

**Author's Note:**

> I had this thought and I couldn't get it out of my head until it was written down. Peter is 17 at the start of this fic and as it goes on he will be older. 
> 
> Beta'd by [Faye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/askmyknife) and [AoifeLaufeyson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AoifeLaufeyson)

Peter sat in class, bouncing his leg up and down with anticipation as he watched the clock inch closer to the time when he could bolt out of this godforsaken school for the weekend. It wasn’t like he was actually learning anything useful right now anyway, especially now that he was almost done with his final year of high school. He would be lying if he said senioritis hadn’t set in for him. He could think of somewhere else he would rather be that would do a better job of teaching him new material. In fact, that was where he was going to be going as soon as class let out. 

He was going to be spending the weekend with Mr. Stark upgrading his Spider-Man suit. Again. Mr. Stark was constantly coming up with more ideas for upgrades for the suit. Peter was eternally grateful because Mr. Stark’s technology was amazing and something he doubted he would ever be able to conjure up in his wildest imagination, but even so, it was becoming a little excessive. At least, he got to help with the upgrades, which was probably the second best part about the whole situation. Hanging out with Mr. Stark was definitely the first.

Working closely with Mr. Stark became something of a routine for them since everything that had happened on Titan. The man seemed to want to keep Peter around him and keep him up to date on everything he was doing ever since the battle with Thanos. Peter had even graduated from reporting to Happy to reporting directly to Mr. Stark himself. It was something he still couldn’t believe, but he knew not to look a gift horse in the mouth. And he wouldn’t really complain too much, because it meant that he got to spend more time with Mr. Stark learning so much more than he could have hoped for. 

They didn’t talk much about the battle on Titan, but Peter knew that Mr. Stark felt a lot of guilt for what happened to him and the rest of the universe. 

Since coming back from… where ever it was that he and the rest of the universe went when Thanos had snapped his fingers, Mr. Stark and Peter had gotten a lot closer. Peter would venture to say that they were slowly developing less of a mentor-mentee relationship and more friends, equals. 

Peter thought back on their reunion after he came back from god knows where and the change it brought out in their relationship. Peter could easily remember his body slowly decomposing and his powers doing everything to prevent the inevitable. And he could always easily recall the hug he finally got from Mr. Stark. Not how he wanted to receive it at all, but at least now Mr. Stark was more free with his affections towards Peter. He remembered the broken look on Mr. Stark’s eyes as he started to fade away in his arms. Looking back, he probably shouldn’t have even told him that he was sorry in that moment. Mr. Stark always did have an overwhelming sense of guilt and self-sacrifice; like everything up until that very moment had been his fault. But then, Peter did too, and maybe that was part of the reason why they got along so well now that all was said and done, and even before that.

Peter would never be able to forget the day that he could feel his body piece itself back together before waking up to Mr. Stark clutching at him like he would dust away again if he didn’t hold on to him tight enough. Mr. Stark had mumbled apologies and promises into his hair, and it had been exactly what Peter had needed at that moment. 

“Hey, loser, stop daydreaming about your lover Stark. The bell rang two minutes ago.” MJ kicked his chair, jolting him back to the present moment. 

“W-what? What are you talking about? Mr. Stark is not my lover. He’s a-a friend. I think,” Peter frowned at her. 

“Whatever, I don’t actually care. Come on. I want to watch Flash make a fool of himself in front of all the underclassmen girls by showing off his new car.” She walked out of the room, not waiting for Peter to catch up to her. She tossed a wave at him over her shoulder. “Later, dork squad.”

“Hey, Peter. You want to go see that new movie The Nun that just came out tonight? It looks wicked.” Ned came up next to him as he walked out the front doors of the school. Peter glanced around for Happy. 

“I’m sorry, Ned, I can’t this weekend. Mr. Stark wants to work on the suit again. I’m not entirely sure what more he could possibly want to add to it though. I also think they plan on doing some team exercises too.” Peter felt bad about bailing on Ned again. He knew that he was spending less time with his friends and more time with Mr. Stark and the Avengers and it was starting to take a toll on his friendships. “Hey, what about next weekend? I will tell Mr. Stark I can’t do next weekend and we can all hang out instead. You, me, and MJ. Whatever you guys want to do.” 

Ned waved his hand as if dismissing Peter, “Don’t worry about it. We can do next weekend, that works for me. Can I just say? You working so closely with Tony Stark? And the Avengers too? Amazing. Please feel free to bail on me whenever as long as you tell me everything. I must live vicariously through you, my friend.”

Peter laughed, glad that Ned was so understanding. He was still going to try not to let these relationships fall to the wayside though. “Of course! You’re my guy in the chair, Ned. You of all people need to know everything.” 

“Speaking of, what does Mr. Stark even want to add to your suit anyway?”

“I’m not even sure what he could possibly want to add now!” Peter threw his hands in the air. “Last time he put in a version of a LifeStraw! I can’t even think of a reason why I would need to filter water enough to drink it while in the suit.”

“He must really care about you. It seems like he is willing to throw anything and everything into that suit to help you in any situation.”

“Yeah… He really would do anything, I guess,” Peter trailed off with a faraway look in his eyes. Sometimes it was hard talking to people who didn’t participate in the war against Thanos. It was times like these that he felt like he was as far removed from Earth and the people on it as he was when he was on Titan. He knew it wasn’t Ned or MJ or even Aunt May’s fault and that he should try harder to move past it, but he knew that they would never truly understand him as Mr. Stark did. Mr. Stark had been there. He held Peter as his body decomposed in front of his eyes. And he had been there when Peter came back too. Peter was sure there was a level of closeness that came from that kind of experience. 

Peter saw Happy waiting for him by a car so he could take him to the newly refurbished Avengers Tower. Mr. Stark had re-bought the tower, a nightmare for Pepper and the PR team, claiming that it was better to be in the city so they were nearby when disaster struck New York again. Peter thought it was so he could keep a better eye on him. Not that he would ever tell Mr. Stark he thought that. “Oh! There’s Happy. Gotta go, Ned! I will text you this weekend.”

Peter ran up to Happy, “Hi, Happy. Thanks for picking me up again. You don’t have to keep picking me up though. I’m sure you have other things you need to be doing other than carting me around town.” Peter got into the back seat of the car. Happy still wouldn’t let Peter sit in the front seat despite being nearly seventeen. 

“No way, kid. Mr. Stark would kill me if I didn’t pick you up. Strap in. Somehow he knows when you so much as don’t wear your seatbelt. I’m not getting yelled at for your lack of sense of self-preservation.”

“Alright, alright. It’s on. How is it now that you are back to being head of security for Stark Industries?” Peter asked, trying to make small talk with Happy. He didn’t usually like talking when he drove Peter around, opting for driving in silence. He didn’t understand how people could drive in silence like that. Car time is music time for Pete’s sake! He especially loved riding with Mr. Stark because he loved to blast his classic rock. Mr. Stark also was a surprisingly beautiful singer. Peter could listen to him sing for the rest of his life and be content. 

“Mind your business, kid. We’ll be at the tower soon,” Happy told him, not unkindly. He was pretty sure Happy’s changed his tune with him now, with the whole Vulture incident and also with him not being as young. It probably helped that Mr. Stark liked Peter well enough too. 

True to his word, Happy turned down Park Avenue and the tower came into view. He pulled into the garage and parked next to Mr. Stark’s many ostentatious cars. Why any one person needed that many expensive cars was beyond Peter, but he grinned; Mr. Stark let him get away with a lot these days, maybe he could convince him to let him take one of the cars out for a drive when he got his license. 

“Alright, see ya later Happy! Thanks for the ride again.” Peter called over his shoulder as he jogged over to the elevator. He is pretty sure he heard him mumble some gripe in return. “Friday, pleasure as always. What floor is Mr. Stark on? Can you take me to that floor?”

“Good afternoon, Peter. Boss is currently in the workshop right now. He is waiting for you there. How was school today?” Friday intoned over the intercom. 

“Thanks, Fri. Oh, you know, boring as always. We aren’t really learning anything with so little time left in the school year. Besides, I learn more with Mr. Stark than I could ever there.” The elevator opened up to Mr. Stark leaned over a workbench working on one of the Iron Man suit’s gauntlet. His hair looked unkempt and he was wearing his glasses today. He really should be wearing them more. Peter tried telling him over and over that not wearing them was only going to make his eyesight worse. As usual, Mr. Stark would just wave him off complaining about how it made him old. He couldn’t disagree more about that. The glasses made him look… good. Good? Peter wasn’t sure what to do with that thought. He should save it for a later date to analyze. 

Mr. Stark looked up as when he heard the elevator open. “Hey, kid! About time. For a second I was starting to think you just wouldn’t show up.” 

“Yeah right. Like your ego would ever let you have that thought. I brought the suit, although I don’t understand what more you could have planned for it this time. Planning on putting me in the latest Stark fashion show with this one? You know, since I am technically wearing your clothes,” Peter grinned at Mr. Stark.

“While I’m sure you would do great with all that spider balance on a runway, no, not today. And you are not wearing my clothes. You are wearing a suit I made you so you could fight crime in it. There is a difference.”

“Semantics, Mr. Stark. Spandex cloth, that I wear, that you own.”

“Don’t question the genius and get over here so I can show you.” Mr. Stark waved him over with a huff. He waved his hand to pull up a schematic of the Spider-Man suit. “Alright, so here is the next upgrade; I’m thinking of implanting the nanobots into your current suit. I want to make sure that you can pull out the Iron Spider suit at any time. This way you don’t need to actually wear that one all the time. It might be a good idea to have in case air supply gets low or you are in a fight that the nanobots will be able to help you withstand.” Peter thought about how he almost suffocated when trying to save Dr. Strange. 

Peter studied Mr. Stark. He noticed dark bags under his eyes. His skin looked a little pale and his goatee didn’t look perfectly groomed like normal. He also saw multiple empty cups of coffee sitting around the lab and near his workstation. He wondered when the last time he actually left the lab. Or the last time he got a decent night's sleep, preferably in his bed and not on the uncomfortable couch in the lab. 

“Yeah, I mean it would probably be a good idea. The nanobots are amazing and would probably help out a lot in some of the fights I get in. I would love to get a chance to work with them too sometime. Maybe make some web shooters with them,” Peter said as he handed the suit over to him. Mr. Stark even seemed to be moving slower than he normally did. “How long is it going to take to implant the nanobots into the suit?”

“Friday will be able to manage that. Why? You got a hot date or something?” Mr. Stark smirked at Peter. He could never pass up an opportunity to tease him about his love life lately, or lack thereof. He could feel the blush rise up his neck and bleed into his face. Peter didn’t exactly have time to date between school, working with Mr. Stark, and his Spiderman patrols. He was pretty sure the older man knew that too.

“N-no, I thought I was working with you the whole weekend. If you still want me to hang around, that is. Maybe we can watch a movie while we wait for Friday to finish the suit?” Peter asked with a hint of hope in his voice. Really, he could use a movie as an excuse to get Mr. Stark to sit down somewhere other than the lab and maybe pass out. Peter would be lying if he said he wasn’t worried about him. He would also be lying if he said he didn’t always worry about him. 

Mr. Stark gave Peter a fond look. He seemed to do that more often now since Titan. Peter noticed it a couple months ago. Around the same time when he really started getting over zealous with the suit upgrades and starting inviting him over more. But that might be a thought for another time when he wasn’t trying to get him to lay down. Getting Mr. Stark to take care of himself was like pulling teeth so he had to be subtle. 

“Sure, kid. Whatever you want to do. What movie did you have in mind?” 

“Hmm. I have been in the mood for an Ocean’s movie marathon lately.” Peter thought it was a good series to watch and not think too much through. And quiet in a way that might put Mr. Stark to sleep, but still interesting enough for him to not veto immediately. The perfect option, really.

“For a kid that tries to stop all manner of crime, you sure don’t mind indulging in that movie genre.” Mr. Stark ruffled Peter’s hair while leading them out of the lab and up to the living area in his suit. His hand lingered for a second before carding through Peter’s messy hair and sliding down to the base of his neck. He left his hand there, a firm grip, grounding and steered him towards the couch. It reminded Peter of when he was fading away, and Mr. Stark gripped his neck then too, as if it would prevent him from drifting away from him. “Alright, settle in short stuff. We have a few hours before Friday is finished with your suit. Friday, load up the movie the kid wants.”

They flopped on the couch together and settled in. Peter felt Mr. Stark grab his shoulder and pull him against his side. He could feel the blush rise up to his face again. There it was again, the affection. He tried to relax into the hold, but it took awhile for him to actually come to terms with the fact that apparently, they were finally at the hugging stage. When he slid his eyes to Mr. Stark’s face an hour later, he could see that he had passed out. Well, Peter definitely wasn’t moving now, not that he would really want to. It wasn’t long before he leaned back against Mr. Stark and fell asleep himself. 

When Peter came to hours later, he could feel fingers at the base of his neck again, playing with the little baby hairs. Oh god, that felt so good. He could sit here all day if only Mr. Stark would just never stop doing that. It made him melt even more into his side if that was even possible. It also helped that despite the awkward angle to sleep in, he hadn’t napped this well since before the events of Titan. It must have been because of Mr. Stark playing with his hair. Who knew it would affect him like this? 

He nuzzled into Mr. Stark’s side before slowly opening his eyes to look up at him. The older man was grinning down at him.

“I see you have finally decided to come back to the world of the living.” 

“You’re one to talk, you passed out before the movie even started,” Peter smiled lazily.

“Maybe if you had chosen a more exciting movie, I wouldn’t have. Next time, I get to choose. I don’t even know why I expected you to pick a good one. Terrible taste, really. I mean, I found you fighting crime in pajamas for christ’s sake.” 

“Yeah, and now I’m outfitted in a spandex unitard, so is it really a step up?” 

“Ouch, kid. What happened to the excitement over the nanobots? You know what? You don’t deserve to wear my hard work,” Mr. Stark grinned at Peter. 

Peter waved his hand in dismissal, “Whatever, you have no one else to give the suit to anyway.” Peter glanced at him, noticing that he still looked tired despite the couple of hours they napped for. “Have you been sleeping lately, Mr. Stark?” Peter asked hesitantly. He knew that this questions could close Mr. Stark off from him, but he needed to ask. Needed him to know that someone cared and saw that he was struggling. After all, Peter knew all too well what that was like. And who better than someone who went through it with him. Maybe Peter was overstepping a bit, but he cared too much to not. 

Mr. Stark looked at Peter for a long time before slowly answering, “No, not really, Pete. I won’t lie to you. I never really slept too much before. But now it’s worse, yeah. A lot worse, actually. But, I can also tell that you haven’t been sleeping much lately either. Want to tell me what has been keeping you up?”

Peter opened his mouth and then clamped it shut. He really hadn’t expected Mr. Stark to give him an honest answer at all. He had expected the usual humor to deflect. Peter was so shocked that the next words fell out of his mouth before he could stop them. “Titan. What happened there... Sometimes I’m afraid that I will go to sleep and I won’t wake up. Like this is all a dream within the soul stone or something. Sometimes I can still taste the ash and feel my body disintegrating away. I think the worst thing is remembering the way you looked at me. The guilt I could see in your eyes. I don’t ever want you to feel guilty for what happened.” Peter’s chest was heaving by the end of his little speech. 

Mr. Stark grimaced and pulled him into a tight embrace, bringing one hand up to card through Peter’s hair. He melted into the touch again, and wrapped his arms around Mr. Stark, remaining mindful of his strength. He could give some pretty painful hugs when he was emotional. “Oh, Peter. I wish that you never had to go through that. I would have taken your place in a heartbeat. I still would. I know I don’t say this enough, but I care about you, Pete. I would do anything for you. I would lay down my life at Thanos’ feet hundreds of times over for you.” 

“I know you would. But you don’t have to. We’re in this together. So, no dying. I need you to be there to watch my back. Just like I am there to watch yours.” 

“When did you get so mature? Alright, you got yourself a deal. Now, enough of this sappy talk. I can only take so much of it. Friday, is his suit done?” Mr. Stark went to get up from the couch, dragging Peter up with him. 

“Yes, Boss. It was completed about an hour ago.” 

“Excellent. C’mon, kid. I want to test this suit out.” Mr. Stark put his hand on Peter’s neck again as they made their way down to the lab.Peter was very certain that their relationship had changed, and if this is what it entailed, he could definitely get used to it. He liked when Mr. Stark touched him like this, although that might be a thought that he should address at a later time. 

When they got down to the lab, the suit was already on display. It looked the exact same but Peter knew not to underestimate Mr. Starks designs. 

“Alright, get that baby on and let’s see the nanobots work their magic. Just double tap this button on your wrist here, similar to when I tap my arc reactor to let out my nanobots.” He pointed to the spot on the suit for him to tap. Peter glanced at Mr. Stark quickly before he stripped down and pulled the suit on. This wouldn’t be the first time he had seen Peter in just his underwear since working on the suit together, and he was sure it wouldn’t be the last. They were over the awkwardness of it all by now anyway. He tapped the spot Mr. Stark showed him and he could feel the nanobots spread over his body. He had to admit that it felt light enough that he almost didn’t notice the added weight. 

“Wow. It feels great, Mr. Stark.”

“And it looks great too. You are all dolled up for the next Stark fashion show,” Mr. Stark actually winked at him. 

Peter laughed, “So you do admit that I’m wearing your clothes.”

“Don’t push it, kid,” Mr. Stark smirked back at him. Peter had a sneaking suspicion that Mr. Stark didn’t mind him in his clothes in the slightest. And Peter could definitely admit that he liked wearing his clothes.


End file.
